As the global economy develops, numerous forests are being chopped down, leading to the deterioration of the environment. The environment in which human beings live has seen destruction like never before. Ecological environmental protection has become the common pursuit of human beings in the new century. The use of bamboo or wood flooring obviously wastes a large amount of natural wood resources. In addition, a lot of adhesives containing formaldehyde are used during preparation, and the formaldehyde remains in the room even after a long period time. Therefore, composite floor has become gradually more accepted. However, composite floor that is purely made from artificial materials is usually of poor quality and is inconvenient to use.
Bamboo plastic floor that imitates solid wood preserves its beautiful bamboo textures and the features of heat insulation, isolation, waterproofing, mothproofing, fire retardancy, and resistance to acids, bases and decay, and also has the following features that wood does not have: (1) Rich colors, varieties of textures: Wood plastic products that imitate solid wood are computer-designed, can generate the color and textures of natural wood, have brighter luster, more solid textures, and dynamic and vivid patterns, and fully satisfy people's demands for variety and individualization. (2) Leading the trend of “green products, green customization”: No adhesives are used over the course of the entire manufacturing process for creating bamboo plastic floor that imitates solid wood, and so harmful substances such as formaldehyde are not present. Customers can thus use those products at ease. (3) Superior product performance: Bamboo plastic floor that imitates solid wood is used for outdoor decorations and does not easily deform, arch, crack, shrink and decay. (4) High product utilization rate: Bamboo plastic floor that imitates solid wood has no inherent defects like natural wood, such as wormholes, knots, and color changes. It is a decorative material having almost no defects. This material has textures and luster in a certain regular manner, and is good-looking and durable. (5) High product recycling rate: bamboo plastic floor that imitates solid wood can be repeatedly recycled a number of times due to its ability to biodegrade. In conclusion, bamboo plastic products that imitate solid wood are optimal substitutes for natural wood resources that have gradually been diminished.
The Chinese patent CN102304244B(2012-9-12) details a bamboo plastic plate for indoor decoration, wherein PE, PP, PS or ABS plastics serving as main materials are mixed and stirred with tourmaline mine powder, bamboo carbon charcoal, bamboo fiber, adhesive, lubricant and coupling agent in a stirrer, then cast and molded into bamboo plastic plates. However, this bamboo plastic plate is a single-layer structure that has a single function, poor quality, poor elasticity underfoot, and its resistance to deformation needs improvement.